The Philippines' Noble Houses/Draft
Let's shove all the house-related hcs here. After that, imma fancify them into a book c: |-|General= *Traditionally, the Noble Houses gather together anually at the Palace of Tondo to discuss each of the regions' statistics and to pinpoint where the wards are the weakest. In modern times, it has risen to monthly due to the raising threats of Dark Lords. *Besides the regions' Noble Houses, there are also minor Noble Houses that patrol each of the regions' major cities. The Noble House of Edillon was Puerto Princesa's minor Noble House. *A commoner can challenge an heir of a Noble House. Said commoner needs to have open approval from at least three other Noble Houses to challenge another Noble House heir to a death duel. The type of duel varies: Arnis/wand mix or wand only. Arnis only duels are rare. *As for minor Noble Houses....they can take over the entire region if the major House steps down/fucks up/or get a vote of no confidence from the rest of the Noble Houses. No confidence is basically where some crap is done by a Noble House which is really really considered bad by at least two other Noble Houses and they call a free-vote to the other Noble Houses: say whether or not the offending Noble House can stay as rulers or not. Votes of no confidence can end in loads of ways: forced arranged marriage on the offending House's heir to keep them in check, they get booted, BANNED FROM ARMP (which was what happened to Niesa), etcetera etcetera. WIP |-|del Castillo= WIP |-|Flores= WIP |-|Villamor= WIP |-|Gonzales= WIP |-|Fernandez= *The Fernandezes are all artists at heart. Whatever art it may be - singing, acting, dancing, etc. - every member excels at at least one. Thus they are one of the artistic Noble Houses. *The gift of speaking Parseltongue - being a Parselmouth - runs through the line and is hereditary. Nobody knows how it first came to be, and nobody has dared to try and trace back their ancestry that far. It's rare, and usually when somebody gets it, they keep it secret (for good reason.) |-|Iglesias= *The Iglesias are the businessmen of ARMP. Particularly in the financial department. They control majority of the banks and are Magical Philippines' version of the Gringotts Goblins. Trust me, their banks are highly guarded and trying to break into one will ensure a very painful experience. Heck, they even use lava as a defense. *Their banks are also notorious for using the most dangerous and poisonous chemicals known to man. They started using Muggle chemicals once it was proven that even the most reliable security spell can be broken. |-|Niesa= *The Niesas' constant dabbling in the Dark Arts is closely linked with the many volcanoes in the country, more specifically the Mayon Volcano. Although they had already been booted during the 1991 eruption, their long time practice was the main thing that made it possible. This just strained their already rocky relationship with the other Houses. *During 1987, one of the elder Niesas tried to continue their practice and conceal it by constantly moving from country to country. Naturally, it took some mayhem and nearly caused a war before the perpetrator was caught. This enraged some foreign countries to the point they passed a ban for any of the bloodline to never set foot on any Asian wizarding school. *Although they were banished from ARMP, the remaining decent Niesas decided to disown magic despite the fact that some were offered to be allowed to stay. *The Niesas are one of the major, if not THE major, Noble Houses that has more than on one occasion in history, promoted the use of the Dark Arts. WIP |-|Edillon= *The Edillons control most of the seafaring vessels of the nation, even before becoming the Noble House of MIMAROPA. *They are noted to be excellent bakers, patisseries, chefs, etc. which is connected to another of their spheres of power, most of the bakeries and pastry shops are controlled by the Edillons. *Even though they are temporarily excused from their duties, the Edillons still train their children to be adept bodyguards in case their masters, the Niesas, return to power. WIP |-|Cruz= WIP |-|Aquino= WIP |-|Manuel= WIP |-|Perez= WIP |-|Gonzaga= WIP |-|Mendoza= WIP |-|Trazo= WIP |-|Castromayor= WIP |-|Luna= WIP |-|Bonifacio= WIP |-|Hariri= WIP